Texto
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Les message drôle que pourrai s'envoyer nos demi dieu préférer si il aurait droit à des portable.
1. intro

**FÊTE**

 **Vous connaissez sûrement le concept d'un message ?**

 **Vous connaissez aussi le concept d'un OS ?**

 **Vous avez un minimum d'humour ?**

 **Parfait on peut commencer alors.**

 **Voilà comment je vais présenter les message,**

 **une catégorie**

 **une conversation par chapitre**

 **un ou plusieurs message par conversation**

 **Les OS/Conversation se suivent plus ou moins**

 **Que dire d'autre ?**

 **Ha oui je vais quand même présenter les OC (OC qui viennent d'une de mes fanfiction "soeur ?")**

 **Laras Chase : petite soeur d'Annabeth Chase / fille d'Athena et de Frédéric Chase / petite amie de Connors Alatir / Meilleure ami de Maya / ami Enzo**

 **Maya : fille de Thanatos (mère inconnu) / plusieurs crush divers et variés /Meilleure ami de Laras Chase / ancienne chasseresse (2an puis virer) / ami Enzo Mares et Ludivine Whrite**

 **Ludivine Whrite /Ludi : Fille de Zeus / ancienne chasseresse (139 ans puis virer) / aucune crush / ami Maya**

 **Enzo Mares : Fils de Mars / Crush Maya, Ludi / ami Laras Chase et Maya**

 **bon bah on est parti.**

 **catégorie n1**

 **LA FÊTE**


	2. Fête

**Percy :**

 **Y a une fête demain chez moi sa te tente?**

 **Leo :**

 **J'sais pas y a des meuf?**

 **Percy :**

 **Ouaip y a Annabeth de sur.**

 **Leo :**

 **Elle est canon ?**

 **Percy :**

 **C'est ma meuf.**

 **Leo :**

 **Ha heu et y a qui d'autre ?**

 **Percy :**

 **Bah Katie et Rachel**

 **Leo :**

 **Et elles, elles sont comment ?**

 **Percy :**

 **Ensemble.**

 **Leo :**

 **Je pecho pas encore se soir ?**

 **Percy :**

 **Non, quoi que reste bien quelqu'un**

 **Leo :**

 **Qui ?**

 **Percy :**

 **Calypso**

 **Piper :**

 **STOP LEO RAPPEL TOI SI TU RESSORT AVEC TON EX C'EST COMME SI TU RAVALAIS TON VOMI. NE RAVALES PAS TON VOMI SURTOUT SI TON VOMI C'EST CALYPSO.**

 **Annabeth :**

 **Du calme Piper tout va bien se passer. Inspire, expire et lâche les majuscules. Sa va mieux ?**

 **Piper :**

 **C'est bon je me calme**


	3. Fête 2

**Percy :**

 **Quelqu'un se souvient de la soirée d'hier ?**

 **Nico :**

 **Moi. J'ai rien bu**

 **Leo :**

 **Vas y sort les dossier**

 **Nico :**

 **Hé bien, Percy a jeter un poisson rouge dans les toilettes en criant "sauvé toi Nemo tu est libre". Reyna est partie à la recherche de Dorie en criant "ce n'est qu'un enfant, elle ne survivra pas sans ce monde de brutes". Annabeth est rester coincé dans un arbre pendant que sa soeur essayait de la décoincer avec un bâton de ski.**

 **Laras :**

 **Ou est que j'ai trouver un bâton de ski en été ?**

 **Annabeth :**

 **Qu'est ce que je foutait dans un arbre ?**

 **Nico :**

 **Tu cherchai Tarzan. Piper c'est planquer toutes la fin de soirée en vomissent ses tripes**

 **Piper :**

 **Moin détail stp**

 **Nico :**

 **Et Jason à crier sur un chat "Scare aide moi !" Puis Leo à demander à se même chat de "répondre de ses actes" avant de le traiter d'assassin pendant qu'Hazel nous rejouai Alice au pays des merveilles en courent après un lapin**

 **Frank :**

 **Le lapin c'était moi**

 **Laras :**

 **Vous etes sur quon nous a pas droguer ?**


	4. Fête 3

**Laras :**

 **Tu viens boir 2-3 verre ce soir ?**

 **Maya :**

 **Ouais mais je crois qu'il y a un très d'union de trop.**

 **Laras :**

 **Quelle maladroite. A ce soir alors.**


	5. Fête 4

**Percy :**

 **Mec hier t'étais complètement bourré**

 **Jason :**

 **N'importe quoi j'étais juste calme**

 **Percy :**

 **T'as danser sur la table et tu roulait une pelle à Piper**

 **Jason :** **C'était pas moi**

 **Percy :**

 **T'as aussi appelé un taxi pour te ramener chez toi**

 **Jason :**

 **L'attitude d'un homme responsable et mâture**

 **Percy :**

 **On a passée la fête chez toi** **Ps si c'est pas toi qui dansait sur la table c'était qui ?**

 **Piper :**

 **C'était Annie**

 **Percy :**

 **WHAT**

 **Jason :**

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBN**

 **Annabeth :**

 **Quoi moi aussi j'étais bourrée**


	6. Fête 5

**Annabeth :**

 **C'est quoi ce délire, Pip' ? Hazel m'a dit qu'hier t'étais complètement bourré et que tu te promenais a poil !**

 **Piper :**

 **C'est totalement faux, j'avais des chaussettes**


	7. coloc 1

**Voilà la deuxième partie :**

 **Coloc**

 **Piper :**

Jofre un croissant et un pain au chocolat au premier qui me ramène deux croissants et deux pains au chocolats.


	8. coloc 2

**Hazel :**

Y a plus de pastilles, je peut mettre de liquide vaisselle à la pomme dans le lave vaisselle, il sent trop bon ?

 **Piper :**

NE FAIT SURTOUT PAS ÇA !!!

 **Annabeth :**

Trop tard

 **Piper :**

Hazel tu l'as fais ?

 **Hazel :**

Ça mousse : )


	9. coloc 3

**Percy :**

P'tite soeur sa sonne va ouvrir

 **Estelle :**

Ta chambre et plus près de l'entrée

 **Percy :**

Je suis plus vieux

 **Estelle :**

Et plus con

 **Annabeth :**

Bordel de merde ouvrez moi

 **Percy :**

Estelle bouche ton cul et vas ouvrir

Estelle :

J'y vais seulement parce que Beth me fait peur, pas parce que tu me la demander.

 **Percy :**

Je m'en fout t'en que t'y vas.

Ps moi aussi elle me fait peur


	10. coloc 4

**Percy :**

On mange quoi ?

 **Laras** :

Poulet et riz, ça à l'aire bon

 **Percy :**

Sa va me tuer ?

 **Laras :**

Peut être on verra bien...

 **Percy :**

Tu sais que si je meurs et que la police voit ces messages tu sera la première suspect ?

 **Laras :**

Je prend risque


	11. coloc 5

**Annabeth :**

PERCY, Y A UNE ÉNORME ARAIGNÉE DERRIÈRE LA PORTE DE LA SALLE DE BAIN !!! PITIÉ AIDE MOI CERVELLE D'ALGUE!!!

 **Annabeth :**

PIPER PERCY RÉPOND PAS VIENT ME SAUVER

 **Piper :**

Qu'est ce qu'on a dit sur les majuscules déjà ?

 **Annabeth :**

FERME TA GUEULE ET VIENT VITE

 **Piper :**

Je peux pas je suis au camp désolée

 **Annabeth :**

REYNA HELP ME

 **Reyna :**

Occuper.

 **Annabeth :**

LEO...

 **Leo :**

Occuper avec Reyna

 **Annabeth :**

PERCY BOUGE TON CUL ET VIENS SI TU VEUX PAS FINIR CASTRER DANS LE TARTARE

 **Percy :**

Percy est mort, tu est la prochaine sur ma liste.

Bisous, l'araignée

#vengetamère

 **Arachné :**

C'est bien ma fille


	12. coloc 6

**Piper :**

Tu peux acheter du mesclun en rentrent ?

 **Hazel :**

Heu ouais mais c'est quoi ?

 **Piper :**

De la salade

 **Hazel :**

Ha, n'importe quelle salade

 **Piper :**

Non du mesclun

 **Hazel :**

Heu ...?

 **Piper :**

Laisse tomber prend juste un truc vert


	13. coloc 7

**Percy :**

On mange quoi ?

 **Laras** :

Poulet et riz, ça à l'aire bon

 **Percy :**

Sa va me tuer ?

 **Laras :**

Peut être on verra bien...

 **Percy :**

Tu sais que si je meurs et que la police voit ces messages tu sera la première suspect ?

 **Laras :**

Je prend risque


	14. coloc 8

**Laras**

:

Pourquoi est ce que tout est par terre dans le salon.

 **Maya :**

La gravité.

 **Laras :**

T'es rentré bourré hier et t'as tout fait tomber.

 **Maya :**

La gravité c'est pas un nom d'alcool ?


	15. Portable 1

**Hey je fait juste une petite parenthèse pour vous demander lesquels des messages sont vos préférés et aussi si vous avez des idee de catégorie**

 **voili voilou c'est tout.**

 **Portable**

 **Percy :**

Jas' ta oublier ton portable chez moi

 **Percy :**

Jas' répond merde

 **Percy :**

Ho et puis merde si tu me répond pas dans trois

 **Percy** :

Deux

 **Percy :**

Un

 **Percy :**

Trop tard j'ai vendu ton tel à Leo

 **Leo :**

Heu Percy, t'es au courent que Jason peut pas voir les messages si il a pas son tel ?

 **Percy :**

Ha oui, tu peux me rendre le tel de Jas' je l'ai vendu injustement

 **Leo :**

Jamais! Ha! ha! ha! (Rire diabolique )


	16. Portable 2

**Hazel :**

Comment on fait les accent ?

 **Frank :**

T'appuis longtemps sur la lettre ou tu veux mettre l'accent puis tu choisi l'accent

 **Hazel :**

Ééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé

 **Frank ;**

Et tu lâche

 **Hazel :**

É J'AI RÉUSSI !


	17. Portable 3

**Percy :**

Mec répond

 **Percy :**

Répond je t'en supplie

 **Percy :**

P'tit con repond

 **Percy :**

Sérieux répond je vais mourir enculé

 **Jason :**

Aie c'est pas une belle mort ça


	18. Portable 4

**Laras**

:

Hé Percy c'est quoi le féminin de Mâle ?

 **Percy :**

Heu Malette...

 **Laras** :

Annabeth t'es avec Percy ?

 **Annabeth** :

Oui pourquoi ?

 **Laras :**

Lis la conversation et frappe le pour moi.


End file.
